galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dame Simbai
Dame Simbai is a the medic for Snow Kids and an undercover agent for The Flux Society. She is an old friend of Aarch and acts as a motherly influence to the team and a good mentor, she cares deeply for the players wellbeing. Appearance Dame Simbai is a tall, brown haired woman who wears glasses. She wears a grey dress with a red sash around her waist and white pants. She also has a pouch. When she is talking with the Flux Society, she wears the standard uniform of the Flux Society's agents. Personality Dame Simbai is the motherly influence of the team and cares for the players deeply, she is happy to help them whenever possible and to answer any questions about planets and medicine. When she sees that a players health is threatened by training, she will not hesitate to jump in and stop the training to protect the players. It is also shown that her judgment is strongly valued by the other staff members of The Snow Kids. She is a peaceful person, who lived on the equally peaceful Wambas planet. History The only early history of Dame Simbai is shown in a flashback when Aarch was recovering from the effects of The Smog on the Wambas Planet. She appears to have grown up on the Wambas planet and is a highly respected medic on the planet (being one of the only people who can cure Smog Sickness.) Unknown to the most of the major character of the show, Dame Simbai is a highly respected and trusted member of The Flux Society and was asked to take the position as medic of the Snow Kids in order to keep a close eye on Clamp (as he was suspected of recreating The Metaflux.) During season one, Simbai kept regular contact with the Flux Society and continually tried to keep a watch over Clamp while performing her medical duties. In the second season, Dame Simbai took Ahito back to Akillian where she attempted to tackle the strange disease that took hold of him, she created a training routine to keep him in shape and when the team returned to Akillian to see him in The Homecoming they revealed that they were going to take him back to Genesis. Simbai kept a close watch over him while he trained and had to restrict his training when Aarch requested that he played. It is unknown whether she continued to work for the Flux Society after the end of the first season but she appears to have less contact with them than she did in the first season however she states in a message to Sonny that she has had word from the society reguarding the flux explosion on the Shadows Archiplelego. At the end of the second season, she agrees to continue as medic for the next Galactik Football Cup. In the second season, it is evident that Sonny has decided to trust her, it is possible he knew of her double role, and this boosted the trust, in season three, Dame Simbai takes care of Sonny after he is poisoned after meeting the serpent Vega. Together with Clamp, she makes sure Sonny is safe while in her care. Abilities Dame Simbai is an extremely skilled medic, who is able to cure the Smog Sickness. She is also able to control the Breath of Akillian and use its telekinetic properties to levitate things around her. Gallery 897670659707950756.jpg 19067.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-14-33-993.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-14-39-996.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-14-51-399.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-19-03-070.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-19-04-909.jpg Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Human